contingencyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hillary
Hillary & Eli, also known as Hillary & Eli Featuring Mizuki, is an RP belonging to the Demon Era Branch which mainly chronicles the titular characters' time at the Academia, a school for youths who aspire to be affiliated with the Order of Light. Despite the couple's generally sour attitudes, rude behavior, and negative outlook, a dynamic cast of characters, notably Mizuki, attempt to help the two open up and enjoy their time at said Academia. This RP has notably less emphasis on action segments, instead mainly focusing on the cast of characters and the relationships they share. Summary After being forcefully removed from their previous living quarters, Hillary and Eli are forced to consider alternative sources of housing. After a chance encounter with Mizuki, one of Hillary's past rivals, Mizuki shares her plan to study at the Academia, a school for those who wish to be apprentices, mercenaries, or scouts in affiliation with the Order of Light, a peacekeeping organization established by Dodeca Aerion. Despite their reluctance to join such a cause, Hillary and Eli decide to take advantage of her kindness and join her on her trip, due to the fact that the Academia provides boarding free of charge. After arriving at the Academia, the three new students meet Archer, who gives them a tour of the premises, and Something, Archer's Rexan confidant. While intellectually challenged, the two are outgoing and well meaning. Hillary and Eli, of course, disregard their efforts to be affable, instead responding with annoyance. The tour is cut short by a magical creature engineered in an alchemy class, which is quickly dispatched by a few teachers. While the rest of the school is unfazed, Hillary and Eli are shaken- coming from a land where magic is uncommon and perhaps even frowned upon, this lifestyle is incredibly foreign to them. Despite their unenthusiastic attitudes, the two elect to stay and suffer through classes in order to keep a roof over their heads. Mizuki pushes them to register for classes quickly, leaving them oblivious to the fact that they have about a week until registration is required, so that they can get out and meet other students. Her efforts to be friendly and sociable, however, are unequivocally met with cold indifference and resistance by Hillary and Eli. The three newcomers are soon introduced to other students at the school, primarily Archer and Something's friends, which include Lexi, a friendly and headstrong student with the ability to morph her hands into weapons, Arabelle, a posh but reasonable friend of Lexi's who fights with magical mirrors capable of reflecting and absorbing magical energy, Erika, a somewhat new student with the mind of an intellectual and a passion for alchemy, and Tibus, an odd, perhaps even "weird," student who, while physically crippled, has extremely powerful fire abilities. Hillary and Eli, predictably, are not enthused to meet new people. Upon being shown to their dormitory, Hillary, Eli, and Mizuki find that Archer, Something, and Erika are their dorm mates, while Lexi, Arabelle, and Tibus are in dorms of higher rank, with Tibus situated in the highest ranking dorm in the Academia.Category:RPs Category:Demon Era RPs